davideddingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Places
Places of the Eddings novels The Belgariad 1. Pawn of Prophecy * Faldor's Farm, Sendaria * Darine, Sendaria * Winold, Sendaria * Muros, Sendaria * Camaar, Sendaria * Sendar, Sendaria (the capital) * Cherek Bore * Val Alorn / Cherek 2. Queen of Sorcery * Ruins of Vo Wacune * Forests of Arendia * Count Reldegen's house ("castle") * serf villages * Tolnedran hostels * Elgon's Tor * Plains of Arendia * Sir Oltorain's castle * Great Arendish Fair * Vo Ebor * Vo Mimbre * The Great West Road * Tolnedran Northern Forest (Forest of Vordue) * a "sizable town" * the white house of Count Dravor * the Broad Valley of the Nedrane River * Tol Honeth * Tol Borune * random glade with a large pool, stream, and waterfall * Wood of the Dryads * Nyissa * Sthiss Tor (including the docks, Droblek's house, and Palace) 3. Magician's Gambit * Nyissa * Mountains into Maragor; mountain settlement/camp * District of the Marags, ruins of Mar Amon, Hills of Maragor * valley/gorge, mountains, the Cave ("cave of the gods") * brook, foothills of the Vale of Aldur * Vale of Aldur * Mountains of Ulgoland, valley, tree shelter * Prolgu; "Relg's Route" underground * Plains of Algaria * Eastern Escarpment; wilderness of Mishrak ac Thull * South Caravan Route * Resupply Station * Barren wilderness of Cthol Murgos; black sand dunes * Tarn of Cthok, Grey mud geysers, quicksand * Rak Cthol 4. Castle of Wizardry * Caves of Rak Cthol * Wasteland of Murgos / Cthol Murgos * Eastern Escarpment * Algaria (plains, fording the Aldur River) * The Stronghold * Ulgoland / Prolgu / caves * Southern Sendaria (southeast of Muros) * Sulturn * Medalia * Faldor's Farm * Sendar * Riva (city) * Sendaria - Beach, North side of the Seline River * City of Seline * Darine * Causeway (on side of the fens) and Tolnedran hostel * fens of Algaria and Drasnia * Boktor * Northern Caravan Route * Sendaria * Arendia * Vo Astur / Asturia * Vo Wacune * plain before city of Vo Mimbre * Tol Honeth / northern Tolnedran plains 5. Enchanters' End Game * Gar og Nadrak * gorge * Yar Gurak * forests of Gar og Nadrak * random mining town * River Cordu * Yar Nadrak * scattered settlements * tree line to foothills * Morindland (featureless plain) * Land Bridge (reef, boulders) * Ancient Mallorea * foothills of Ulgoland, mountain passes * plains of Algaria, The Stronghold * Eastern Escarpment * Forts of Mishrak ac Thull * Wilderness of Mishrak ac Thull; River Mardu * Thull Mardu and the Battle of Thull Mardu * Large pavillion on the plains of Mishrak ac Thull * Thull Zelik/Yar Marak, River Cordu * District of Mal Camat - beach * Northern Ancient Mallorea * Cthol Mishrak * Eastern Escarpment * Caves of Prolgu The Malloreon 1. Guardians of the West * Riva Category:The Belgariad series Category:The mallorean Category:Prequels to The Belgariad and The Malloreon Category:Locations in the "Garion" novels